battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Announcer
The Announcer is the host of Battle for Dream Island. He debuted in the first episode after falling out of the sky to announce the contest. He speaks with a robotic-sort of voice from AT&T's Natural Voices Text-to-Speech demo as Mike, which can be found here. He made a short appearance on Inanimate Insanity when Nickel exclaims that he didn't want to be on Battle for Dream Island anyway. He is the first limbless character introduced. Coverage In Take the Plunge: Part 1, Announcer is the last object introduced in this episode. He falls from the sky after Eraser said he would do anything to get away from Golf Ball, Flower, Woody, or Spongy. Then, he tells Eraser he's in luck, because they're building an island of luxury called "Dream Island" which includes a 5 star hotel, 6 restaurants, robot servants, a casino, and the winner gets to decide who gets to come and who doesn't. Then Eraser asked how much the island cost, and the Announcer responded "not even a penny". After the intro, Announcer gets the 20 contestants to stand on a wooden bar. At the end, Pin and Leafy are the only 2 standing and he states that they both win the challenge and they'll pick their teams for a much larger, longer battle. In Take the Plunge: Part 2, since everybody was arguing about what the team names should be, he decides to name the teams himself, naming Pin's team "the Squishy Cherries" and Leafy's team "the Squashy Grapes". Later he announces that the challenge is a race across the Goiky Canal. When the challenge ends, he announces that the Squishy Cherries are the winner for being the ones who broke the ribbon. In Barriers and Pitfalls, the Announcer tells Pin that, since she was the only one to break the ribbon in the previous episode, she did better than the rest and won a Win Token. He then announces for Cake at Stake, but not before they get all of the other contestants. He then starts declaring people who got zero votes and started throwing pieces of cake onto them, but his throwing speed was too fast that the cake was hitting them in the face. After Coiny is declared safe, the Announcer recommends that he should "turn down the throwing speed of the tosser." He then announces that Snowball is safe at zero votes, Tennis Ball is safe at one vote, and "So is 'Sam,' whoever 'Sam' is." When Flower threatens to crush him with her Announcer Crusher if she got eliminated, the Announcer states that it is "too bad for me." Flower was eliminated. After Cake at Stake is over, the Announcer announces the next contest, but before the 'O' in 'GO' appears on the screen, he has to say something else. He tells the Cherries that if they do not find their missing team member within the next hour, their team automatically loses. He then tells the 'O' to come over, and is not seen for the rest of the episode until the end. In No More Snow!, Announcer briefly appeared hiding behind a tree while Ruby and Book were running away from Evil Leafy chasing them. In It's a Monster, the Announcer was seen in a distance when the FreeSmart Supervan enters the desert. In The Long-lost Yoyle City, the Announcer can be seen at the summit of Yoyle Mountain right before FreeSmart and W.O.A.H Bunch fall off the summit. Quotes *"Well, then you're in luck." – Take the Plunge: Part 1 *"The losers will be treated with T.L.C." _ Take the Plunge: Part 1 *"...row it across the Goiky Canal" – Episode 1 Take the Plunge: Part 2 *"...and one vote for Sam, whoever Sam is." – Episode 2 Barriers and Pitfalls *"...speed of the tosser." – Episode 2 Barriers and Pitfalls *"Sorry, Woody. You didn't not ain't get no any none of nothing." – Bridge Crossing *"Good bye, Golf Ball, or GBGB for short." – Lofty *"Spectacular vomit art." – Half a Loaf is Better Than None *"For some reason, 39 people voted exclusively for you." - Vomitaco *"That clumsy Tennis Ball." – Gardening Hero *"We have to sell it because of budget cuts." – Gardening Hero *"Who's this? An impostor?" – Hurtful! *"Now we do." – Hurtful! *"Hey, I have a David Cloner." – Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 *"Leafy, stop salivating. Firey, you too, or you'll destroy yourself." – Return of the Hang Glider Trivia *'RUNNING GAG:' The Announcer is always selling things due to budget cuts. *He is the first official character to appear on the show who is not voiced by either Cary or Michael Huang. *Contrary to his appearance, the Announcer is known to have emotions such as joy, anger, annoyance and sadness. *He earned the most slaps from Needle (even if he missed a slap). *The Announcer is one of 6 characters to appear on Inanimate Insanity. The others are Pencil, Coiny, Firey, Puffball Speaker Box, and Rocky. *So far, Announcer is the only object (not counting recommended characters) either on BFDI or BFDIA whose name starts with an "A". *The Announcer is one of the people that can vibrate, with the others being Flower Speaker Box, Firey Speaker Box, and Puffball Speaker Box. * The Announcer does not cry tears. Instead, he cries an acid which is capable of destroying people (as shown in episode 19 with David, Rocky, and Ice Cube). * Announcer is one of the four characters to have cried. The others being Ruby, Spongy, and Golf Ball, even though Golf Ball was forced to. *As of episode 19, the Announcer is known to keep a diary of his thoughts. Mentioned within: He comes from space and traveled far to get to Earth. **He loves Earth especially for the people, sunsets, vistas, seas, and gravity. **He is kept on Earth by "various substances" in his innards that have a repulsion towards Earth. **Because of budget cuts, he had to make the challenge in space in Episode 20 due to his "various substances" not being maintained by the budget cuts. *Despite his appearance, the Announcer does have hands, with seven fingers each, as shown in Rescission. *In episode 22, the Announcer had been crushed. However, Firey and Flower have made replacement boxes based on their own personalities, which became the hosts of that episode. *The Announcer has been voted for 1 time, even though he was not supposed to. His voter was artofliving123. *The bugs in Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 were built by the Announcer. *In Insectophobe's Nightmare 2, when the Speaker was screaming while running away from the bugs, he has an actual mouth. *In Insectophobe's Nightmare 2, the Speaker is revealed to be a liar. *He has never actually had a full conversation with any contestant. *The Announcer has been called many different names in Season 1 and 2, such as Weird Speaker Box and other names, such as Speaker Box, Speaker Thing, Announcer-Speaker Thing, Announcer Thing, Unusual Talking Rectangle, Speaker Machine, Talking Metal Box, Robotic Talker, Speakery, Machine Thingy, Speaky Box, Announcery, Gray Faceless Robot, Radio and Speaking Gray Cube. *The Announcer is the only character in BFDI to have a voice created by an app. *It is revealed that Announcer can do magic in Lofty and Rescission. *The (original) Announcer appears 3 times in BFDIA (No More Snow!, It's a Monster and in The Long-lost Yoyle City too). *It is revealed in Insectophobe's Nightmare that the Announcer likes the number 5. Gallery Announcer_Diagonal_.png|Announcer seen at an angle. Announcer.png|A side view of the Announcer Announcer Isometric.png|Announcer seen at another angle. output_GV7cOq.gif|A gif of Announcer vibrating while he is talking. Announcer_Front_Vibrating0001.png|A front view of the Announcer. Announcer Isometric Vibrating0004.png|Announcer, seen at yet another angle. Announcer Top.png|Announcer seen On top Budget Cuts Guy.png|B U D G E T C U T S Screenshot_20170810-200234.jpg|Announcer in Total Firey Island announcers muchh.png|Announcer following other Speaker Boxes into Announcer Transportation System. BFDI 25. Ice Cube beside Announcer.png|Announcer beside Ice Cube with Spongy in the background. They are going to LOL.png|''"They are going to LOL."'' -'Announcer' So thats the end of round 1.png|''"Bubble wins. So thats the end of round 1."'' -'Announcer' Announcer crying acid.png|Announcer crying acid. See also Category:Characters Category:Non-Contestants Category:Males Category:Limbless Category:Host Category:Robots Category:Electronic Category:Metal Category:Legless Category:Armless Category:Faceless Category:Speaker Box Category:Announcer Category:Appeared in II